New beginning,or old ending?
by HikaruXKaoru1
Summary: Remembering nothing about her past,Rin lives in an orphanage for 10 years until she's adopted. She gets there,gets settled in,and suddenly starts feeling romance,and flashbacks. CAUTION:this story DOES include Rin x Len,Rin x Rinto,and POSSIBLY Rin x Lenka. -
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:I don't own any of the characters!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One:

~Rin's POV~  
"RINNN!" I moaned at the sound of that familiar voice trying to wake me up. "C'mon Rin!" Miki said, shaking me. I groaned and sat up. Miki grinned and handed me my usual uniform. "Thanks." I said dryly,getting up and heading towards the orphanage bathroom.

~  
I quickly slipped on my grey knee length dress and off-white apron. Miki handed me my bow,which I slipped in place on the top of my head. She laid my black dress shoes in front of me,and I slipped them on my feet. "Miki,you do realize you don't have to help me do everything?" I said as Miki held the door open for me. "I know!" She said,bouncing cheerfully. "But before I came here,I never knew anyone younger than me, so I like to help you." I looked at Miki. She was smiling and bouncing, her hand gripping my wrist as she pulled me into the main wing. I smiled at her and asked, "so why did you bring me out here?" She looked at me happily. " wants to see you." I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was I getting in trouble for now?

~  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I slipped through the dark wood doorframe. nodded and smiled at me. Wait a minute...She smiled? "Rin,I have good news." She said happily,tucking a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. "I've set up an adoption interview for you." I felt my eyes widen. I have a chance of having a family again. I grinned,tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much !" I exclaimed.

~Miki's POV~  
When Rin came out with tears streaking down her cheeks,my motherly instinct took over. "What happened?" I asked gently. She looked up at me,pure joy on her face. "I've got an interview." She whispered. I felt a strong pang in my heart, but I knew how much this meant to Rin. I screamed like I was overjoyed and pushed her up the stairs to help her pack her things.

~Rin's POV~  
"Here." I took the stack of clothes from Miki and put it in my small gray suitcase. I didn't really have much. A lot of socks,an extra orphanage uniform,and another white bow for my hair. I heard call my name. Miki turned to me. "Good luck. I just know you'll get adopted." She whispered. That's when I saw it. The flash of extreme pain and sadness in her eyes. My eyes filled with tears again. I dropped my suitcase and hugged Miki. "Thank you so much Miki. I'll never ever forget you." I heard Miki stifle a sob.

stood at the bottom of the steps,in front of two people. A girl with silver hair tied back into a low pony tail,and a man that looked a lot like her smiled at me. "Hi there,My name is Haku,and this is Dell."

Sorry! This chapter is a bit short. But I'm already working on chapter two! I promise it'll be longer than this one!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:I don't own any of the characters!

Chapter Two:

~Rin's POV~  
I sat across the table from the two adults. "So,tell us about yourself." Haku said. "Well..." I gulped. "My name is Rin Kagamine,I am fourteen years old." Haku laughed. "How'd you get here?" Dell asked. "Um...actually,I don't remember." Haku gasped. "That's why..." I faltered,but quickly shut my eyes and blurted out my thought. "That's why I was hoping you'd be so kind as to adopt me! So I could completely start over. Make memories with a new family." I opened my eyes to see Haku and Dell smiling widely at me.

~  
I was practically vibrating with tension. I sat on the black leather of a black car's back seat. "We have a summer home up on the beach,that's where we'll live." Haku said. I grinned and nodded. "We have a daughter,her name is Lenka,she's also fourteen." Dell said. I laughed out of joy. A sister. "Then we have our two cousins Rinto,and Len that will be staying with us." Haku said. "Oh,and Miku and Kaito, your aunt and uncle are staying for the next week." Dell added. "Okay!" I said happily.

~  
I'd assumed that this house was going to be big,but I actually gasped when we pulled up to this gigantic mansion. "It's four stories high,and on twenty acres of land." Dell said,seeing my shock. I grinned and got out of the car,pulling my small suit case behind me. A girl with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail,a white sailor's top with a blue bow, and a short black skirt,came running full blast out of the house. She stopped in front of me. "I-I'm Rin Kagamine." I stammered. The girl looked at Haku,who nodded,and then back at me. She screamed and hugged me. "I'm Lenka! Your new sister!"

~Rinto's POV~  
I sat on my bed,trying to watch TV,but unfortunately,Lenka kept screaming for some reason. Jeez,she was so annoying. I looked out the window to see her pulling a girl with a suitcase into the house. Huh? Why'd she have a suitcase? And why didn't I recognize her? Then I remembered something Haku told me this morning while I was still half-asleep. Something about adapting a girl. I grinned and laid back down on my bed. She looked about my age too. This would be an awesome summer...as long as Len kept out of my way.

~Rin's POV~  
"So this is the kitchen!" Lenka announced,throwing open a door. My eyes widened. The kitchen was bigger than my old room. It had black tile floor, gray floral wallpaper,white marble countertops,and a giant dining table with a white table cloth over it. Lenka pulled me down the hallway,and into an even bigger room with fluffy gray carpeting,pastel blue wallpaper,a huge plasma screen TV,two white couches,and a black wood coffee table. "This is the living room!" She said, then pulled me into a bathroom that was by far bigger then any bathroom needed to be. Then she led me up some hardwood stairs. "First floor!" She announced. We went down the long first floor hallway. She named the rooms as we passed each door. "Guest room,guest room,guest room,bathroom,art room,library." Then we went up another flight of stairs. "Second floor!" Lenka shouted. "Bathroom,Miku's room, Kaito's room,guest room,Haku and Dell's room." Another flight of stairs,another long hallway. "Bathroom,guest room, Rinto's room,Len's room,TV room." She got a little more exited as she pulled me up the last flight of steps. She opened the door to a huge room with white carpet,pastel yellow walls,a giant bed with a thick yellow comforter,a gigantic closet,a big light wood desk,a big full length mirror,and a big dresser. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is my room." She squealed. She walked to a door that was on a wall of her room. She opened it revealing a big black tiled bathroom with white marble counters,and white marble bathtub,and a giant mirror above a sink. There was another door right across from the one we'd just walked into. She opened it. This was another enormous room. This time painted pastel orange,with black carpeting,an orange bedspread,a dark wood dresser, and desk,a closet I could fit the orphanage's cafeteria in,and a full length mirror. "This way,our rooms intersect!" Lenka cheered. "You mean..." I said,processing all of it in my brain. "This is your room!" Lenka happily finished my sentence. I grinned and put my suit case down. Then I turned and let her see the real me. I screamed and hugged her and jumped up and down,and she screamed and hugged me and jumped up and down too.

~Len's POV~  
Holy crap. Lenka must have brought a friend over or something,because she would not stop screaming. I heard Rinto sigh in the room next to mine. I laughed a little and turned my TV up.

~Lenka's POV~  
I can not believe how incredibly cute Rin is! I brought down to the kitchen. "Stay in here till I call you." I whispered,then I went to the living room and screamed, "FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM! ASAP!" I heard shuffling and slowly everyone filed in. "As you all know,my mom and dad said they were going to adopt a kid,right?" I got slow nods,and Rinto stifled a yawn. "We'll,I'd like you to meet my new sister."

~Rin's POV~  
I heard Lenka call my name. "That must be my call." I muttered happily. I walked into the living room. Lenka stood on a couch,Haku and Dell sat on the other couch,holding hands,a girl with teal twin tails and a guy with dark blue hair stood at a different end,and two blonde boys were leaning against a wall. When they saw me I stammered,"h-hi! My name is Rin!" After a moment of silence,the dark haired boy crouched down to my eye level and said,"you were right Haku,she's certainly cute alright." I blushed a little. "U-um." I said awkwardly. "I'm Miku!" The teal haired girl blurted,making me laugh. "I'm Kaito." The man said. "Uh...uh...I'm-I'm Len." Said one of the blonde boys. I smiled and nodded my head. The other blonde boy grinned. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm Rinto." He said. I laughed a bit nervously and looked at Lenka. She rolled her eyes at Rinto. "C'mon Rin,I'm gonna show you something cool!" She said,yanking me away from Rinto, and up the four flights of stairs again. She pulled me into her room(and then mine)and shut the door. "Okay,we're safe here, the only way in is through my door,which is locked,or your window which is all the way up here,and locked." I laughed. "So,what do you have in here?" She asked,picking up my suit case. "Pretty much nothing." I admitted. She unzipped it and then looked at it in shock. "Well..." I said,embarrassed, "you won't be needing socks I see." Lenka said. I laughed. "We'll go shopping tomorrow,in the mean time,you can wear my clothes." She said decidedly. "There's really no need..." I started,but Lenka quickly cut me off. "We live in a beach house! You need a bathing suit,plus,you can't wear the same thing everyday." I smiled and laughed. "Alright,I give up,we'll go shopping." She smiled,hung my other uniform in my otherwise empty closet,dumped my socks into the top drawer of my dresser,and pulled me into her room. She went to her closet,pulled out a bunch of clothes,folded them,and sent me into my room to change. I pulled of my apron, slid of my dress,hung them up,and started getting into the other clothes. I pulled a white sailor's top with a yellow bow, a pair of black short shorts,a yellow and orange belt with one suspender strap looping down on my right side,black arm warmer things that went from my elbows to my finger tips,black leg things that went from my knees to my ankles,and black slip on shoes. I the looked in my mirror. The shirt was a little short,but Lenka was the same height as me,so it was supposed to fit like that,and it was extremely comfortable. I walked into Lenka's room,she immediately squealed and hugged me. "Look!" She said excitedly. "We match!" I realized the only thing different about our outfits was the fact that she was wearing a skirt. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs screaming, "MOM,DAD! AUNT MIKU,UNCLE KAITO,EVERYONE!"

~major passing of time.~

I lay on my bed,thinking about everything that had happened today. I'd gotten the family I can't remember. Lenka's outfit was hanging in my closet for tomorrow,and I was wearing her short white night gown. I laughed to myself. Lenka reminded me of Miki and myself. I sighed. Miki. I wished I could see her again. Just then I heard a rap on my window. I turned my head. Rinto stood on the edge of windowsill, gripping the wall. "Rinto!" I exclaimed,opening the window. He climbed in and waited for me to shut the window. "How'd you get up here?!" I whispered,not wanting to wake Lenka. "There's a tree about three feet away from your window." He said matter-o-factly. I blinked a couple of times. Before I knew what was happening,he'd wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my forehead. I pulled back and he let go of me. "Um..." I said,blushing badly. He grinned. "See ya,Rin." And with that,he climbed back out of my window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys,told you this chapter would be longer! So,what do you guys think so far? Also,Rin x Len,Rin x Rinto, or maybe even POSSIBLY Rin x Lenka? Review and tell me please! I'm working on chapter three now,it should be up soon! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE:hey guys,thank you so much for the reviews! I think this story will be going on for a while because me and my stupid head keep coming up with ideas for this story. Oh ya. I almost forgot,I still don't own any vocaloid characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter three:

~Miki's POV~  
"It was for her own good. It was for her. She's fine. Nothing will happen. Rin is okay. She's okay." I kept muttering these things over and over as I sat on my little plain white orphanage bed. I looked over at Rin's old bed,still unmade from yesterday morning. I felt like I'd had my own child ripped away from me,and I couldn't do anything about it. I remembered Rin's note she'd left on my pillow that day. She'd said that she would come visit me as soon as she could. I couldn't wait to see her again. I felt like I was going insane with anticipation.

~Len's POV~  
So...ya,I was expecting a girl of age,like,four. But,Rin is my age...and she's cute. But we're technically family now... Right? I quickly decided to stop over thinking things. I heard Lenka screaming upstairs and sighed. I heard her running down the stairs,get distracted by some thing,then keep running to the third flight of stairs. The one I was on.

~Rin's POV~  
Lenka was again pulling me down the stairs,I figured I was probably just gonna have to deal with being pulled up and down a bunch of stairs everyday. Lenka suddenly stopped short. I peered around her to see Rinto blocking our way. "Where are you two going?" He asked. "Shopping." Lenka said,trying to get around him. Rinto blocked the pathway. He looked at me and grinned. "Can I come?" He asked. "Girls only." Lenka said,finally surpassing him,and dragging me behind her. I ran to keep up with her. I heard Lenka scream,her hand released my wrist,and my eyes shut. Next thing I knew,I was on my back,arms pinned. When I opened my eyes I saw Len's face inches from mine. "Um..." I said,trying to get my hands free. "S-s-sorry!" He said, getting off me,his face red. "You're fine. I'm not hurt." I said, smiling. He nodded and took off down the hallway. Lenka seemed to grow impatient. She grabbed my hand and ran with me to the living room where we found uncle Kaito eating a tub of ice cream. He looked at us. "Tell mom and dad Rin and I went shopping!" She called to him as we darted out the door. He waved his spoon at us in agreement.

~  
"Try this on!" Lenka said,handing me a black skirt with an orange band across the top,and a white button up shirt. "But..." I said,looking down at the pile of clothes Lenka wanted me to try on. I had a felling This was going to take a while.

~Haku's POV~  
"So,what do you think Dell?" I asked,I was so glad Rin and Lenka were getting along. "I think it a wonderful idea, she'll probably enjoy it." Dell answered,looking over to Miku and Kaito. They both nodded,and Miku grinned. "I'll go get the boys." Kaito said,rising from his chair.

~Rin's POV~  
Don't get me wrong,I like to shop,especially for myself,but we'd been here nearly three hours. "So...are we done?" I asked hopefully. Lenka giggled. "No silly,we still have to find some lunch." I sighed in relief. I had nearly eight giant shopping bags,and Lenka had four more. We ended up eating a fast food place,and then hailing a cab to take us home. The taxi driver was a boy with short white hair. "Where to ladies?" He asked as Lenka and I climbed into the backseat. As Lenka told him out address,I shoved all the bags down by my feet. The car started moving and the driver started talking to us. "Quite a lot of shopping bags you've got there." He noted. I laughed and scratched the back of my head. He looked back at us. "Say,are you two twins?" Before I could tell him that I was actually adopted,Lenka interjected. "Yes! I'm Lenka,and this is Rin." I looked at her. She winked at me and I relaxed. "I see," said the driver. "I'm Piko." He pulled up to large mansion and helped us out. "Thanks." Lenka and I said in unison. He smiled and nodded at us. "To your room!" Lenka exclaimed. Taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs again. I quickly made sure I had all the bags,and let her pull me.

I sat on my bed,handing things to Lenka,and she stood at my closet,hanging things up. I handed her all the dresses she'd bought me first,so they'd be at the back of my closet,I'm not a big dress fan. Then I handed her a bunch of skirts,shirts, and shorts. Then my shoes,which she lined up at the bottom of my closet,and then my swimsuit. She walked away from my closet and took out a small bag I didn't notice before. "I have a surprise for you." She said. I grinned. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you." I obeyed. I felt my mattress move,and then sensed her behind me. "Alright,I'm gonna brush your hair out,okay?" I nodded and felt my old dingy bow removed from my head,then a brush going through it. After that I felt my over long bangs being pushed onto my forehead,then I felt my bow being put back in. "Open your eyes." Lenka said. I opened my eyes and looked in my mirror. Four black clips were in my hair,around my wild bangs,and my old bow had been replaced with a brand new one. I grinned and screamed again. Lenka did the same as me,until we heard Dell calling us downstairs.

~Rinto's POV~  
I leaned against the wall as I waited for Lenka and Rin. Lenka arrived first,Pulling Rin along behind her. Dell and Haku got straight to the point. "So,school starts in a week,and were enrolling Rin along with you other three." I grinned as Rin's eyes widened. A beautiful smile spread across her lips. "Really?" She asked. Haku nodded and Rin screamed and hugged Lenka,making me laugh out loud. I saw Len staring at Rin from where he sat,and my smile fell. He already had too many fan girls to count,Rin was going to be mine. And that's a promise I will never break.

~Lenka's POV~  
I don't exactly know what this feeling is. Every time I see Rin,I get really happy inside,and every time Rin hugs me,I get ecstatic. I'm not sure what it is,I mean Rin is a really REALLY cute girl,but isn't that technically like incest?

~Rin's POV~  
I couldn't stop smiling as I thought about what an amazing day it was. I'd not only gotten an awesome family,but now I was also going to school. I remembered Miki again,and decided tomorrow I would take Lenka,and go visit her. I smiled again and laid down on my bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys,so next chapter is gonna be on Miki! Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:Hey! Sorry,I've been a little bit busy,and my computer crashed,so I'm on my IPod,which is a little harder to do. Anyways,here's me,still not owning any of the vocaloid characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter four:

~Rin's POV~  
Lenka had been more than willing to come with me to see Miki. In fact,she seemed almost more exited than me. "So when school starts,I'll introduce you to my best friend Neru." She said as we walked along the street. "She's a year older than us,and addicted to her phone,but she's really cool." I nodded and smiled as I started recognizing the streets. "She's also got a brother,Nero,she gets really annoyed with him,but he's always trying to hang around us." To put this simply,Lenka basically talked my ear off until we reached the orphanage. I grinned and pushed the wide doors open. The familiar scent of paint,food,and carpet cleaner filled my nose. Ms. Mengurine sat at the front desk. "Rin?" She asked,surprised. "I came to visit Miki." Her look of shock turned into a smile as she looked from Lenka to me. She motioned to the stairs. "You know the room."

~Miki's POV~  
I felt my body go weak against the wall. My fingers slid away from the door. "Rin." I managed to whisper before I burst into tears. Her grinning figure stood over me as I clung to her. "I told you I'd come visit." She said gently. I shuddered in my sobs and let her introduce me to her new sister. I slowly got ahold of myself and felt my motherly instinct returning to me.

~Rin's POV~  
I laughed,my old bed was made up nicely,the uniform I'd left here was laid out on it. "So,I see you're still doing everything for me,even when I'm gone." I noted. Miki laughed and shrugged. Lenka started obsessing over the smallness of the room,and Miki began trying to explain why it was the way it was. Before I knew it,Lenka's phone went off,it was from Haku. It was time to leave.

~Lenka's POV~  
Rin had already gone down the stairs,and I was following, until Miki stopped me short. "Please take care of Rin. She's more important to me than the sun." There were tears in her eyes and she looked like she was about to break down on the spot. I smiled. "Miki." I whispered. "I promise you,I will always take care of Rin." Miki sniffed and thanked me. I walked out of the orphanage to find Rin laying in the grass. "What are you doing?" I asked,laughing a little. She smiled. "You took forever." Then she got up and started twirling around in a circle. As I watched her,laughing and spinning,I realized that I understood Miki's feelings. Rin was liked by everyone she'd met so far,and a beautiful girl. She could very easily become someone's top priority. And now,she had two people who literally cared more about her, than they did life.

~Len's POV~  
I backed away from Rinto's cold glare. I don't why,but ever since yesterday,he's been treating me like a...rival. Rin and Lenka had just come back from walking and I gave them both some juice,Rinto has been scowling at me ever since. But now I watched him walk slowly up to Rin,grinning and talking. Rin responded with a sweet smile and a giggle. Lenka rolled her eyes and tried to pull her away,but Rinto grabbed her other arm. "Um..." Said Rin. "You always get to play with Rin," Rinto complained. "It's my turn." He finished with a smirk. "Ew! You idiot!" Lenka shrieked, yanking on Rin's arm. "Lenka...my arm doesn't bend that way." Rin said quietly. Rinto's grip remained as Lenka tugged at her. "I've barely been able to talk to Rin." He said. "Not my fault." Lenka said. "Yes it is!" Rinto argued. "NO-" Just then Haku came in. Lenka and Rinto both immediately dropped Rin's arms. "Dell and I were thinking,tomorrow would be a good beach day right?" She said,evidently not noticing the bruises already forming on Rin's arms. "Really! AWESOME!" Lenka shouted,seizing the chance and taking Rin's hand. After they left,and Haku went to the kitchen,Rinto gave me another cold glare. "What?" I asked. He grinned. "Stay away from her." With that,he left me standing there,wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yup,so again,sorry for the delay,I really wanted to make the beach event a separate chapter so this one is a little shorter than normal,but I'm just gonna warn you now,the next chapter starts something you won't expect.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE:hey,so I tried to finish this one faster then the previous chapter,but I'm unfortunately still doing this on my iPod,so it's taking me a little while to get used to the keyboard layout. Oh ya,I'm still not claiming ownership over any characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter five:

Rin's POV  
I was so incredibly exited to go to the beach,that'd I hadn't gone to sleep until two in the morning because I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean,I'd never actually been to beach before,at least as far as I know,and I was exited. Anyways, I'd woken up,and now it's 6. I don't want to get up and wake everyone,but I couldn't stay still. I decided that it'd be okay if I just stayed in my room,and only turned on my light. I crept out of bed and flicked the light switch on. The light glowed,turning the room golden. That's when I saw a little white box with a black ribbon,sitting on my desk. Huh? When did that get there? I quickly pulled the ribbon off and opened the lid. A letter sat on top of something. I read the letter to myself.  
"Rin,Yesterday while you and Lenka went to visit your friend,Dell,Miku,Kaito,Len,Rinto,and I decided to get you something,that we'd know you'd love. We all pitched in,and after going through a lot of paperwork,we were able to get you a birth certificate.  
-Haku"

I pulled a piece of tissue paper out of the way to find a folder. In it,was a crisp yellow-white piece of paper. Printed across the top was "CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH." In bold writing. My birth date (which I can't remember) was now the day I was adopted. I felt my eyes start to water as I slid the paper back into the folder and shut the box. I laughed out loud,then bit my tongue, remembering that I was supposed to be being quiet. I smiled and opened my closet,I pulled my orange tank top over my head,and slid my pajama pants off. Then I pulled on my bathing suit bottoms,originally I was going to get a white one with yellow polka dots,and a little skirt attached to the bottom,but Lenka insisted I'd get this one. The bottoms were half black and half bright orange. The top was black with orange strings that tied behind my neck,and and orange lining along the bottom. My fingers fumbled with the string until I got into the best knot I could manage. The I pulled some shorts and an over-sized grey shirt over it.

Lenka's POV  
I sat in my room,listening to Rin stomp around in her room. I'd assumed she'd probably need help tying her swimsuit,but she hadn't come out yet. I started putting mine on. I pulled on the bright yellow bottoms and the off-white top,tying it securely,I decided to wear a short summer dress over it. I slipped a pair of white flip flops on,then I walked into Rin's room. She was tying a pair of black converse high tops. She wore a large gray t-shirt with the word 'resist' scrawled across in black letters,and jean shorts. She saw me and grinned.

Rin's POV  
Lenka wore a short white dress with a little yellow flower pattern on it. She said she'd come in because she'd forgot to talk to me about what she called "beach perverts"

Rinto's POV  
Jeez. I could hear Rin and Lenka up in their rooms. But,I guess it's good they're up early,they'll be lively at the beach. I'd already put my black swim trunks on,and I was just pulling on a yellow t-shirt. I grinned,it's about time I got to see Rin in her bathing suit.

Len's POV  
I was already in my yellow swim shorts and a black shirt when I heard Rinto get up. There was no sleeping through the girls getting up above us. I think it's weird,whenever Lenka's friends would come over (and now with Rin) they'd always get dressed in the same room. I mean,it's be INCREDIBLY awkward if me and Rinto got dressed in the same room,but for some reason,girls always seemed okay with it. I guess that's why there's only stalls in the guys locker room at school. To me,it just seemed to attract perverts like Rinto,and his friend Nero,and somehow,they'd always end up dragging me along on their constant trips.

Miku's POV  
I looked at the clock. 6:30. "Why are they even up?" I muttered. Kaito shrugged,I realized he was in his stupid man bikini. "Oh god!" I exclaimed,shielding my eyes. "I thought I forbid that thing!" Kaito groaned and got up to change. While he used the bathroom,I changed into my teal and white polka dotted bikini.

Haku's POV  
I was almost dreading this trip. Whenever I went to the beach with kids,I always got dirty looks from other moms,and that's because...well,I can wear a wetsuit and still look like I'm trying to flaunt my boobs. I usually got comments like "wow. Your bathing suit is a little revealing for your kids." Or,from the more blunt parents "put it away!" But it's not like I can help it.

Rinto's POV  
We'd all finally gotten down to the table and were eating breakfast. "So," Lenka said,shoving pancakes in by the mouthful. "When are we leaving?" Haku laughed. "I was thinking probably after lunch." She groaned,making Rin laugh. I couldn't help but grin. "Can't we go sooner?" Miku pleaded. Dell face-palmed,and Haku sighed. "Okay,Okay,I guess after everyone finishes breakfast,we can-" "IM DONE!" Lenka interjected. "C'mon Rin!" She said pulling Rin off her chair and out the door. I dropped my fork and ran after them,followed by Len,Kaito,Miku,and Haku. "Grab the camera!" She called to Dell over her shoulder. I turned my head to see Rin and Lenka,over clothes off,racing towards the water. I ripped my shirt off and went after them,holding my nose.

LENKA'S POV  
Rin and I were waist deep in water,and I splashed her. She let out a little scream and splashed back with an excessive amount of water. I shrieked and she started running the other way. I chased her until we gave up running and just started splashing each other again. Rinto came over and climbed onto his shoulders,out of splashing reach. "Hey!" Rin protested. Len swam over,and within a matter of seconds,Rin was on his shoulders. "Huh?!" Len exclaimed,but when me and Rin started wrestling,he started laughing and going along,as did Rinto. Before we knew it,Miku was on Kaito's shoulders,and we were all laughing and fighting. Then,we got a real surprise. I saw Neru and Nero walking on the beach. "Neru!" I screamed. They both turned and started laughing. Nero kneeled,letting Neru get on his shoulders,and then started running towards us. As we were fighting,Neru motioned to Rin. "Whose this?" I laughed. "Rin. My new sister." She grinned. "She's cute." Nero said from under her. "You're not alone in that thought." Rinto said,high fiving him. The sudden move of his hand, almost made me lose my balance,but luckily it was okay because just then,Miku yelled,"SWITCH!" All the girls dove-bomb off the guys shoulders. I quickly got up on Len's shoulders,Rin ended up on Rinto's,Neru was on Kaito's back,and Miku was on Nero's. we all started again until Miku lost her balance. "One down,two to go!" Kaito said to Neru. "I don't think so!" Rin said,urging Rinto up to them.

RIN'S POV  
"We're gonna win this!" Rinto said. I laughed and agreed as I wrestled with Neru. My grin fell into a look of horror. I could feel my poorly tied bathing suit,coming loose. I screamed as it was about to fall off,then I felt suddenly tighten again. I turned my head to see Lenka grinning at me. "Careful." She whispered. I grinned,but suddenly felt a huge shove,knocking me sideways,instead of coming off Rinto's shoulders,he came down with me. We both laughed and made bets between Neru or Lenka.

HAKU'S POV  
"I don't care Meiko!" I fiercely whispered. The short-haired girl stood in front of me,arms crossed. "She's my daughter!" "She has a birth certificate with us as her legal parents! You should've been more careful,if you wanted her!" "What happened that day was purely accidental and you know it!" "We'll next time,don't leave a four year old out in a yard by herself,to be kidnapped,tortured,abused,and left on the side of the road!" I hissed. "She was playing!" Meiko screamed. "Why weren't you watching her!" I screeched. "I only left for a minute!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aaaaaaand it's a cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:Again with my stupid, constant disclaimer? Yup.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six:

~Rin's POV~  
So far,school has been sort of like the orphanage,well,minus the fact that there's like 2000 kids here. We have uniforms,and a cafeteria,and a headmaster. Lenka,Rinto and Len have been helping me a lot,but Len and Rinto are in the other class,so I was really relying on Lenka. She didn't seem to mind,but that didn't mean I didn't feel bad. Sense today was the first day,we didn't do all that much. We got to know all about a bunch of teachers personal lives,and played dodgeball.

~Lenka's POV~  
I was surprised how well Rin fit in. She made it very clear that she hated the little plaid navy blue uniform skirts,but she didn't seem to mind when it was lunch time. I couldn't help but laugh at her,but I knew that once studies actually started, she'd probably need help. But that was fine with me,helping Rin was different from helping other people. As long as it wasn't math.

~Haku's POV~  
Dell came back from the kitchen and I looked up. "Who was it?" I asked. He tossed me the phone,and I looked at the directory. When the number popped up,I threw the phone across the room. "That's the fifth call today!" I whispered. His face grew uneasy. If Mieko started trying to get to Rin,it would be bad. "What are we gonna do about it?" He asked quietly. "She's our daughter," I said confidentially. "And if Meiko can't get that through her head,I'm willing to take it to the police." For some reason,Dell smiled at this. "What?" I asked. He laughed. "You're always so ready to take things to the extreme." I scowled and threw a pillow at him.

one week later

~Rin's POV~  
"Lenka." I called over to my bed,clearing a space for her in the midst of all my papers and books. "What's up?" She asked,jumping onto the spot. "You help me?" I asked. "With what?" She leaned over my shoulder and saw my math book. Her face took on an expression of disgust mixed with sorrow. "If it's math you need help with,Rinto is the best." She said,seeming hesitant. I groaned. "But he's so far away." I made a weak gesture with my arm. "Get off your butt." Lenka said,pushing me into a standing position. All the books on my lap fell to the floor and scattered everywhere. "Smooth." I said shrilly. She giggled and I stooped down to gather my stuff.

~Rinto's POV~  
"Who is it?" I called,laying upside down on my bed. "It's me Rinto." Rin's angelic voice floated through my door. I flipped upright. "Doors open." She slipped in,still wearing her school uniform,and looking incredibly cute in it. I saw the book she was grasping and raised my eyebrows. "Um,Lenka said she couldn't help me with math...so,I was wondering if you could instead?" I grinned and scooted over. She sat across from me and put her book in between us. "So if your trying to convert a fraction of twenty-four over seventy five,to a percentage,what would you do?" I asked. She started to count on her fingers. I laughed and tapped her with my pencil. "No counting with your fingers." She made a face that I think was supposed to come across as stubborn,but ended up just as adorable.

~Len's POV~  
I unconsciously grew envious of Rinto. I could hear Rin's sweet voice coming from his room. I knew he would try something,I just knew it. He always does. Stupid Rinto. If he does anything to Rin,I'll kill him.

~Lenka's POV~  
I glanced at the at the clock for the hundredth time. I wondered when Rin was coming back. She'd gone into Rinto's room nearly an hour ago. I moaned,wishing I was better at math. If I was,I could help Rin. But no,Rinto was the math genius. I really didn't understand though,Rinto ditched school half the time anyways! I felt a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It made me hate Rinto. Then I realized,I was jealous. Jealous of Rinto,because he was spending time with Rin.

the next day

~Rin's POV~  
Lenka and I walked along the sidewalk. The boys had both gotten sick so we were going to school alone today. "Um..." Lenka said. I looked at her face grow worried as she looked between the two roads. "We go left." She said decidedly. "Okay." I wasn't sure if this was the right way,all I know is that as soon as we stepped onto that road,my head started pounding. I rubbed my temples. Suddenly Lenka was gone. I froze. The sky turned dark,cars zoomed by. I screamed,for it felt like my brain was being splattered against the inside of my skull. A very young girl lay on the side of the road. I ran to her. She was on her side,back facing me,lying in a puddle of blood. I screamed again and dropped to my knees. I turned her over. My breath turned to concrete in my chest. My stomach dropped and my eyes widened. _The face of this girl, was my face._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE:disclaimer:all previous chapters.

Chapter Seven:

~LENKA'S POV~

"RIN!" I screamed. I'd just been talking to her when Rin suddenly dropped to the ground. Her eyes were completely blank. Tears started pouring down my face,and panic filled my heart. "Rin." I repeated.

~LEN'S POV~

When Lenka called me,she was in tears. She hollered incoherent sentences in between sobs and shudders. "Lenka! What's wrong!" I shouted into the phone. "RIN! SHE...SHE...OH,LEN!" She burst into tears again. "Rin,Rin what?! What she do!" I hollered,running down the stairs. "I DONT-" my phones battery decided that now would be the perfect time to die. "HAKU,DELL!" I shouted. "LENKA'S WITH RIN SOMEWHERE AND SHE'S IN TROUBLE!"

~RIN'S POV~

I couldn't feel or see anything,but I could faintly hear sounds of someone in complete hysteria. I myself couldn't move,no,more like I didn't have any limbs to move. All I was aware of other than the screaming,was my heart heavily pounding. Like a drum. Over and over.

~RINTO'S POV~

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I screamed at Lenka. "I DONT KNOW!" Lenka shrieked, clutching to Rin's hand. I couldn't hardly see straight. I was so,so worried. I was about to cry. After the ambulance came,Lenka and I insisted to Ride with Rin. So we each clutched a hand,I heard Lenka whispering through her tears. "Rin. Rin, c'mon Rin,I don't know what happened to you, but I love you,and you can not just leave." I heard. The ambulance halted and the doors opened. We ran to keep up with the rolling stretcher.

~LEN'S POV~

I slammed my fists into the table,choking back tears. Haku and Dell were crying silently,hugging each other as we sat in the waiting room. Miku and Kaito were both trying to hide their tear streaked faces. Rinto was holding back tears,gripping the armrests of the chair,Lenka was standing,head in her hands, crying openly. A doctor came out of the main office and we all looked at her through our tears. "Um...we've never seen this before...maybe it'd be better if you just came and saw."

~LENKA'S POV~

"Who was with her when she...fainted?" The doctor asked. I raised my hand,tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Alright,can you tell me exactly what happened?" She asked. "We were just walking to school,we turned onto a road and Rin screamed and fell flat on her back and her eyes went blank." I said. "And then you couldn't stop screeching." I heard Rinto mutter. My head snapped sideways,I glared,about to scream at him. But when I saw his face,tears in his eyes,I realized he was covering up his feelings with his usual cocky attitude.

~RINTO'S POV~

When Rin's eyes opened,Lenka burst into tears and hugged her,Len covered his eyes with his hand and dropped to his knees. I couldn't hold back though. I grinned through my tears,and hugged her tightly. "THANK GOD!" Haku cried.

There,Two chapters in the same day again.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE:no owner ship over Vocaloid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight:

~LENKA'S POV~  
It'd been less than four hours since Rin's incident,but she seemed more recovered than any of us. She was happy and smiling. They'd kept her in the office for a while after she woke up,and now we were on our way home. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Len asked anxiously. Rin smiled and shook her head. "No,I can't remember anything before I passed out." We arrived at the house and she grabbed my hand. I looked at her. She smiled,"I want to show you something." Then she pulled my up the stairs,through my room,to her room,and locked the door. We sat on her bed,and her smile dropped. "Lenka," she whispered. My brow furrowed. "Lenka,I saw m-my past."

~RIN'S POV~

And so,I sat there,telling Lenka about the pain in my head, and the little me on the side of the road,and the blood all around me,and the pain I had the whole time I was knocked out. And at my very last sentence,my voice cracked,and I could no longer hold back the tears. I sobbed as quietly as I could,but I was a shuddering,hiccuping,sloppy mess. Lenka flicked my forehead. I looked up at her in shock. "Rin." She said firmly,looking stern. "You have a new family,we all love you,and if your old 'parents' left you on the side of the road, then you shouldn't care about them,or anything to do with them. Plus,you would've never met Miki,or us for that matter." I sniffed,I was shocked. Then I slowly realized she was completely right. I bolted into a standing position.

Lenka's POV~  
"H-Mom,Dad,Aunt Miku,Uncle Kaito,Rinto,Lenka, and Len. I'm so sorry. I love you all and want to tell you something. When I fainted,I saw myself as a younger girl, bleeding out on the side of the road. I know it was wrong not to tell you,but I was scared,scared of nothing. But I realize now,there's no reason for me to be scared. You all are my family,and I trust you all more than anyone. I don't care about whoever came before you,I just want to live here and now,and not in the past any longer." Everyone stared,open mouthed, and shocked. Rin gave me a sideways glance and winked. I grinned,ran to her,and hugged her. Rinto and Len did the same,then Miku and Kaito,and then mom and dad. "We love you too." I said in unison with Haku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay,I know this chapter is incredibly short,but it just felt like a good place to end this chapter. Um,when you review this time,if you could,would you tell me,what you'd like to see happen soon,or you could private message me. I really want to know,because I wrote all my ideas down on a file on my flash drive,and now that my computer is broken...so,if you'd do that,I'd be really grateful. Thank you for reading (^-^)/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

~Meiko's POV~

"It was just an accident." I sobbed to Lily,who stood over me,telling me to stop crying. "I know it was,and I know it's wrong for Haku to have her,but what are we gonna do about it?" She said. But there really was nothing we could do. She had a new birth certificate and everything. "Meiko." Lily interrupted my thoughts. "Do you want me to get Rin?" More than anything I wanted Rin. I don't know how Lily was going to do it,but I didn't doubt her,Lily had always done the impossible.

~Lenka's POV~

As Rinto,Len,Neru and I walked with her around the school at lunch break,Rin skipped backwards in front of us. "Rinto!" Nero,who was sitting at a table,motioned Rinto and Len over to him. "See you." Len and Rinto said in unison,running off. "Crap!" I heard Neru exclaim. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Lenka! Remover that really important thing I was going to show you?" Shit! "Rin! Um,I have to...go to the bathroom! Uh...with Neru!" I stammered,grabbing Neru's hand and taking off towards the building.

~Rin's POV~

"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" I screamed and kicked and tried to bite this girl. I'd been about to come inside from lunch,and suddenly someone had grabbed me and started running. She slapped her hand over my mouth,and I succeeded in biting her. "Ow! Why you little bitch." She brought her hand down on my neck I choked and struggled,but she threw me in the trunk of a small black car. I screamed and kicked at the door in the dark.

~Lily's POV~

"Meiko,I got Rin." I said calmly,trying to avoid traffic. Over the phone,I heard her gasp. "Really?! How? Oh,thank you'd I much Lily!" Suddenly I heard a loud sound of breaking glass. Meiko's sake. That little brat must've kicked it over. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP,I'LL DROP YOU ON THE SIDE OF A ROAD AGAIN!" I screamed,then froze. "Lily?" Meiko said in shock. "Uh..." Shit! I'd blown my cover. "You...you kidnapped Rin?" I remained silent as she pieced together the puzzle. "GET MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THAT FUCKING CAR RIGHT NOW!" She screeched. I sighed. My cover was already blown. "I'm taking your kid,and driving her off a cliff." I said,the I snapped shut the phone as Meiko went into hysterics on the other end.

~later~

I felt as though I should keep my word and do exactly what I said I'd do. So,I went to the top of the monument. I sat in front of the two foot fence,and thought. If Meiko ever saw me again,she'd call the police,in fact,anyone she talks to probably knew by now. I started my car,backed up a little,and drove straight at the fence. The fence dented in,creaked,and broke.

~Rin's POV~

My stomach suddenly dropped. "What the hell!" I shouted. I could hear wind rushing outside,and I didn't really understand,maybe she went down a steep road or-BAM! The force slammed my head against the wall, and I felt myself slowly slipping away from consciousness.

Really sorry for the wait on this one! Should have the last chapter up by tomorrow. I promise! (^-^)


	10. Chapter 10

~Rin's POV~

Lenka,Rinto,Len,Haku,Dell,Miku and Dell. I was crying...or they were. I couldn't tell. I could see furry faces, and hear muffled voices. I heard someone reading statistics. And a line of numbers kept running through my head. My sides burned and everything ached. I desperately tried to call out to them,but I couldn't even manage to open my eyes, let alone speak.

~Haku's POV~

"I'm so sorry Haku. She's better off with you,oh god I'm so sorry!" I was only half aware of Meiko's sobbing apologies,because in front of me,Rin lay,covered in blood,cut and with several obvious broken bones. I gripped the sides of the hospital bed. "What..." The doctor came in. "Haku," she said,placing her hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart stop. "WAIT!" I exclaimed in panic. "Don't tell me anything until the kids get here."

Lenka,Rinto,Len,Miku and Kaito were bawling hard. The doctor came up to me. I yanked my arm out of Meiko's clutches and looked up at her. "We...we don't know if she'll make it. Her heartbeat is scattered and weak,she's lost a ton of blood,and,even with stitches and medical treatment,she has broken bones that might not heal."

~Rinto's POV~

Four broken ribs,three cracked,fracture in her spine and jaw, sixty stitches altogether,loss of blood. These words kept running through my mind as I looked at Rin's unconscious face. My eyes were red and puffy and I'd blocked out any other sound or vision. Rin had to wake up.

~Lenka's POV~

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Rin's blanket was soaked but they still ran down my cheeks. Why...no! The reason I'd left her alone,was because Neru and I were planning on throwing her a party...and now...now...I burst into tears even harder. "Rin," I whispered. "Wake up."

~Len's POV~

I was hyperventilating,sobbing,and trying to speak all at once. I couldn't see past my tears,and my nose was running non-stop. The only thing I was aware of was the look of twisted pain on Rin's face. I remembered her smiling, laughing, crying, eating, every memory. It's been a month,but everyone had such strong feelings for her.

~Rin's POV~

My vision blurred in and out of focus. I saw tons of faces above me. I saw Lenka,breathing in and out heavily. "Rin." She said,then hugged me. "Ow!" I said involuntarily. And then everyone was sobbing and hugging me. I started crying to. I realized something. No matter what,no matter when,my family would always be the absolute,upmost important people ever. "I love you all."

(^-^) •_• ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE: hey! Sorry! It's been a LOOONG time! I really don't have an excuse other than my complete and total laziness. I think this story might carry on longer than expected, I think I have a good idea...ANYways, ^-^/ enjoy! BTW, you might need to go back and read the last chapter or so.

LENKA'S POV

staring up at the ceiling, my yellow comforter on the floor. It's way too hot, I'm sweating as is. I can't believe that Rin was that close to death. I wiped new tears off my face. While I was staring at her cold lifeless face, all I could think was "please, please wake up. Please, Rin, you have to open your eyes." While I was willing Rin to live, I could hear the erratic pounding of my heartbeat, and I could hear Meiko sobbing, the doctor telling Haku he wasn't sure Rin would make it, and the hushed whispers of the nurses, debating if Rin would die, but all these things weren't actually triggering anything in me. They just blandly echoed off the inside of my brain, the only thing I could truly hear, was the way too slow beeps, of Rin's heart monitor. And when Rin's eyes opened, all I could see, was tears.

RINTO'S POV

I've thrown up eight times since Rin's eyes opened. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I don't remember anything but the moment Rin's eyes opened, the relief I felt, and the anger that they didn't find Lily's body in the car, or anywhere around it. I swear it, if Lily ever shows her face near here again, I will kill her.

LEN'S POV

"...ha...ha..." I was still panting, my mind felt like it was about to explode. I needed to sit down, but every time I tried, I felt light headed and dizzy. I could still see Rin's form, broken and cut. I shuddered and shut my eyes tight. I gulped, blocking off everything from my brain. I need to sleep.

RIN'S POV

I'm actually surprised Lenka left the hospital without me, she was a complete wreck when they announced I'd be staying for a while. Being hooked up to so many machines, was not helping me with my nightmares. The hospital smelled of cleaning supplies and everything was sterile. My back was numb, and I wanted to turn on my side, but every time I moved, it felt like my ribs were snapping all over again.

Lily's POV

"Why couldn't I have snapped my neck?" I asked the sky. Laying in a field of weeds. My thoughts were fuzzy, I couldn't quite make out if they were truly mine. My head was pounding, but at the same time, I couldn't feel anything. I knew I walked here, but I don't remember doing it, why did I come here, why didn't I just leave myself there. And then it came to me. That girl! I sat up. Feeling the ultimate pain everywhere...but not feeling anything. That girl, I could remember her face clearly, yet I couldn't describe her. I knew I hated her, knew I needed to get rid of her needed to kill her, to kill her for real. I felt myself laughing, heard a horrible creaking noise. A darkness I had not realized that was in my brain, spread across my mind. I could no longer feel anything, I just knew one thing, I had to kill that girl. And I knew how.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE: so this chapter is a bit short, but that's only cause I love cliffhangers. ? ﾟﾘﾆ

MEIKO'S POV

I couldn't believe this. Lily. She was the one who put Rin in an orphanage. She'd always been around Rin as a child. And she'd constantly babysat. But now I remembered. The day Rin disappeared. I'd left Lily outside with Rin, to get a drink, and when I came back both Rin and Lily were gone. Lily told me they had both gotten kidnapped, and she woke up on the street, without Rin. But I remembered now that Lily had never taken part in the searches for Rin, and she'd always acted cold when it came to speaking about her. I heard a knock on the door. I slowly went to it and slid it open. My heart stopped. Bloody, insane, and scarred. Lily stood at my door. I felt immediate angry hate build inside me. She spoke quickly, as if she knew her words would stick in my brain. "Meiko, this is all that girls fault." She whispered, laughing a little. I need to do something, I need to get rid of her. I grabbed a knife and chucked it her. "She's drove everyone apart." Lily whispered, her knees hitting the floor. She lay on her side, grinning. Grinning and bleeding out all over my floor. "Ah!" I screamed. "I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER! I REALLY JUST KILLED HER!" Something was overcoming me. And suddenly, everything Lily said became clear. She was right. Rin had drove Lily into madness, Rin was the reason Lily had died.

HAKU'S POV

"Lily's dead, and Meiko's gone." I said, summarizing the conversation I'd just had with the police. "You mean..." Dell said. I nodded. "Meiko murdered Lily." Dell looked at me with seriousness. "The police are tracking her now." I said, answering his unasked question. "Do you think, she's after Rin still?" Dell asked. "No, otherwise she wouldn't have killed Lily, she probably only ran away because she was afraid of getting arrested." I said confidently. Dell nodded.

RIN'S POV

I'd made one request. Miki needed to know exactly what happened. But I couldn't face her. So I had Lenka call the orphanage, and had Lenka tell ms. Mengurine, what to tell Miki. I couldn't see the look on Miki's face. I know she thinks of me like I'm her child, and I know this will break her heart, but she needs to know, more than anyone else. I was still in the hospital, but I was only in here for another two days. I couldn't wait to be home.

MEIKO'S POV

Rin couldn't be home yet, she couldn't fully recovered in only two days. So I planted myself on a hill right by the hospital. And soon enough, I saw a tall lady in a nurses uniform take Rin outside, let her walk around, and then take her back inside. I grinned. This is where I'd be sleeping for tonight.

RIN'S POV

"I'll be right back with some water for you." The nurse said, stepping inside. I nodded, My leg had broken, so walking around was a bit difficult, but it was getting better. I blinked, and found myself in a familiar darkness. I panicked, trying to open my eyes, I felt a death grip on my arms and legs. I desperately tried to thrash, but the pain in my ribcage stopped me almost immediately.

LENKA'S POV

She's gone, she wasn't even back, and now she's gone again. I felt my chest rise and fall faster. Faster. Faster. My head grew lighter. Lighter. I was gone. Just like Rin I was gone.

RIN'S POV

Meiko held me down, pinning me against the ground. We were in an ally somewhere. In one hand Meiko half a knife. I saw her eyes, I'd never seen someone's eyes look like this, they were hollow, empty, with a faint wisp of uncertainty, being tied down by delusional hate. She drew the knife lightly across the side of my face. "That nurse made it easy didn't she?" She said. It seemed like she was asking herself. "Lets see here..." She whispered, tracing the knife down my arm. "Shall we make this agonizing?" She asked herself, grinning. "Then lets start with this!" She brought the knife up and whacked it down on my finger. I screamed, not daring to look. Meiko's face contorted into some crazed look of pity. "What a shame, it didn't come off." She said. "What should we do next?" "Should I cut off another finger?" "No. What about those pretty, pretty eyes?"


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTE: This MIGHT be the last chapter. Again, MIGHT! I don't know if I'm going to use a certain idea in this story, or create a new story using my idea. Not sure yet so don't freak out! MIGHT!✌

RIN'S POV

"No, I'll save the eyes for a little later." Meiko said, drawing the knife away from my face. "Instead..." She put the knife right into the stitches going across my stomach. _I. Will. Not. Give. In. To. The. Pain. I. Will. Not. Cry. I. Will. Not. Give. Her. That. Satisfaction_. I clenched my eyes shut. "Hmm." Meiko said, bringing the knife close to my face. Maybe after I'm done with you, I'll have at your family, maybe the orphanage." My eyes flew open.

~~~flashbacks~~~

_Haku is here, helping me pick a good outfit_

_Dell is here, cracking jokes, trying to make me laugh. _

_Kaito is here, offering me ice cream. _

_Miku is here, giving me fashion advice. _

_Rinto is here, flicking me with a pencil for using my fingers in math. _

_Len is here, giving me oranges_

_Lenka is here squealing, pulling me up to my room. _

_Miki is here, tying my apron. _

"If you ever touch my family..." An unknown strength came to me. I forced pain out if my mind. "What?" Meiko said. I shoved her off of me, grabbed the knife and pinned her down. Anger was in me, nothing but anger. Meiko was going to kill my family. "NO!" I shrieked, bringing the knife down with all my force. Into her chest. When I drew the knife out, I saw the reflection of my eyes. My eyes that now looked like Meiko's dead ones. "No!" I screamed, dropping the knife and jumping off Meiko. I put my head between my knees. "No." I whispered, pain starting to over take me. And everything was dark in that all too familiar way.

Nope, this is NOT the last chapter. And yes, I know this is super short, but I've put up three chapters today. (And I might be putting up another one) ? ﾟﾘﾦ


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHORS NOTE: Alright, this is the last chapter. ? But I'll probably be putting out a story that's kinda similar to this, it really all depends on my laziness. ? Please review!

RINTO'S POV

_She's here. She fainted. She's been kidnapped. She was driven off a cliff. No chance of survival. She's alive. She's gone. She's back._ I put my head in my hands. This stupid waiting room. This stupid feeling. This anxiety. It was all back. For the first time in a long time, I openly cried.

LEN'S POV

Why was this happening? My brain just couldn't process this. It was insane it was horrible, and there was nothing I could do about it. Why?...why was it Rin? She hasn't done anything wrong! She shouldn't be punished for having an insane mother! I was ready to scream, ready to cry.

LENKA'S POV

It shouldn't be so familiar. The dead look on Rin's face. The sight of her in a hospital bed. New wounds. "It shouldn't be familiar!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the side of Rin's bed.

RIN'S POV

Familiar voices, familiar smell, familiar pain. Everything familiar. Everything except me.

I knew I could open my eyes, but I almost didn't want to. I didn't want to see the tears on my family's faces. If I opened my eyes, I'd bring pain. But, I knew more tears would be shed if I didn't open my eyes. So they slid open. Sure enough, Lenka, Rinto, and Len stood at the foot of this hospital bed. I was surprised by someone though. Miki. She grinned at me through tears. "I'm your new sister." She said. And that's when I realized something. Something really important.

My name is Rin Kagamine. I was dropped on the side of the road. I was in an orphanage for thirteen years. I've fainted. I've been kidnapped. I've been stuffed in a trunk. I was driven off a cliff. I've been in the hospital four times in two weeks. I've almost died twice. I murdered my mother. But, I have a family. A real family. I have birthday. I will never be abandoned again.


End file.
